Descendant
by TheSentinelGeneral
Summary: A change is coming to Hogwarts, something unlike ever before. She knows things that even Hermione doesn't and is ready to take the wizarding world by storm. Prepare yourself, 5th year is about to get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

"Your highness...your highness...Princess Victoria will you please pay attention"

Well there goes my break, honestly you'd have thought that they would have let me have the evening off. I had spent the entire day doing muggle studies such as mathematics and literacy and I was bored out of my mind. My mother, Princess Diana, saw this but did my caretaker, no.

"Adele, she has spent the entire day working, let her have a break, dinner will be served within the hour either way. Now is not the time for schoolwork."

And with that the evil witch that forces me to learn such basic studies was gone. Thank Merlin! You may be wondering who I am, it's funny really, how the muggles see what they want to see. The truth of the nature of the royal family has been kept secret for hundreds of years now and still, no one suspects a thing. Then again, it's the 90's, there aren't exactly wizards and witches anymore...Anyway, my name is Victoria Sophia Windsor, eldest child of Prince Charles and Princess Diana. I was born on a stormy night, typical for the end of April, on the 28th in 1980. My lineage is impressive to both the muggles and wizards I guess. To the muggles I am their princess but to the wizards, I am the culmination of generations of hatred and power. I am a descendant of two of the founders of Hogwarts, the two that used to be the closest of friends. I managed to avoid the ginger gene, unlike my two brothers, and have green eyes. I like green eyes don't get me wrong, but everyone else has blue eyes. It's funny how people say I look just like my mother, yet apart from the hair colour, we aren't all that similar, at least I don't think so.

Being royalty has meant that my wizarding education has been out on the backburner. I've never made a anything more than a basic potion and I don't own a wand. I am forced to go to a muggle school and converse with them as if they are my friends. And truth be told, some of them are. I enjoy their company, they make me forget that I am royalty, at least for a few minutes. It sucks, I won't lie, being royal. I haven't had a day to relax, I always have to look a certain way, act a certain way and speak a certain way or the media will have a field day.

This isn't to say that I don't know some magic, my mother has been teaching me behind my father's back. He didn't want me to be trained but unlike my brothers, I have skills that manifest themselves unless controlled. I don't need a wand, you see, with a wave of my hands and a muttering of the correct incantation, I can perform tricks and simple spells. I hope to develop this a bit more as time goes by, I'm even starting to be able to deflect spells and cast minor defensive and offensive spells. But without official training, I won't get anywhere with these skills. Back when I was eleven, I received an invitation to Hogwarts, just as my brother William did when he turned eleven back in 1993, and Harry this year (1995). I wanted to go, I really did, but my duty is firstly and foremostly, to my country - or at least that's what Adele has been drilling into my mind for the past fifteen years.

"You seem distracted Vicky, is everything okay? You can talk to me you know."

My mother, how I love her. She is so kind and caring, no matter the situation.

"Sorry mama, it's just...Harry got his letter today...and I am so tired of these boring muggle studies, I want to be learning spells and magic, like you did when you were younger. I'm so tired of living in the public eye."

"I know darling, this is not the life you want but it is the life you have. Yes there are tough times but they get better." She said, now engulfing me in a hug.

"I know but I just want more...you know. I want to be learning with people like me. I finished my GCSE's a year early, I don't need to be learning muggle stuff when my future is smiling and waving. I can do this mama, you know that."

Silence. I can see the cogs working in her head. I'm hoping, praying that I have had more luck than last time.

"I'll talk to your father before dinner. Now of you go, you need to get ready, your grandparents are eating with us today."

Smiling, I sprinted out of the library and into the corridor, crashing into Harry and William.

"Sorry boys, I'm in a rush. Oh Wills, mama said to wear the blue shirt today, later Harry." I said, scrambling up from the floor and waving a goodbye as I started to run again.

Once I reached the stairs, I made my way up two flights to reach the floor which housed Wills, Harry and I. I took a left and headed into my room to choose an outfit for the dinner.

(link: descendant_dinner_with_queen/set?id=230968240#fans)

It wasn't everyday that my grandparents come over to dine with us, something must have happened. Perhaps it has something to do with Harry getting a letter to Hogwarts.

Once I was certain that I looked presentable, I headed down to the library until dinner was called. The library is a grand room, with high ceilings and rows of bookshelves. There is even a small area full of soft beanbags and the kind of books meant for children and growing minds. That used to be my favorite place back when I was younger, but unfortunately children's books are no longer fit for me. Walking through the maze of shelves to the back I find the spiral stairs that lead to the other levels above, but I don't want to go any higher than the second level. This level has a collection of texts on simple spells and using wandless magic. Did you know that some wizards can even fly without a broom!? Cool, I know. Walking along the gallery whilst running my hand along the balustrade, I was looking for the symbol. Walking till my hand found the... Aha! Here it is. A small carving of a dragon in the wood. This means that I'm in the right spot to find the hidden room. Turning to face the bookshelf I readied my hands to cast the spells.

"Aparecium...Aberto"

The doorway appeared and unlocked leading me through to a hallway decorated with garnet banners and lions. This corridor is lit by never ending candles and leads to a large atrium. This area was enchanted, only to appear to those with magic in their veins, more specifically the blood of Godric Gryffindor, my great-great-something grandfather. The atrium itself is full of magical texts and items, with rooms coming off of it. Each room serves a different purpose, some are for potions, others for practicing dueling. There are even rooms in case of an attack. My mother had transformed one room into a beautiful library that was full of advanced spells, potions and 'restricted magic'. This room is my destination of choice. It's decorated with banners of green silk, with silver snakes. This room is dedicated to her Hogwarts house, Slytherin.

Wandering over to the far left corner, I find an old, leather-bound book on dueling spells. It is dusty but that is because it has been in here, untouched for many years now. I figure I must have at least half an hour before dinner so some light reading should fill the down by the fireplace, in a large leather chair with silver snake arm rests, I open the book to the first chapter, Defensive Spells. Turning the page, I start to read, chapter after chapter. Tomorrow I would practise some of these but I shouldn't do anything too risky before a dinner. Speaking of dinner, I must have been in here for quite a while, already finishing the fourth chapter. Setting the book aside and locking and concealing the passageway, I stride down to the main dining room, where the rest of my family had convened...everyone but me...whoops?

"I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness, I shall endeavour to be more punctual in the future." I said with a bowed head before taking a seat to the right of my mother, in between her and my grandmother.

Dinner is awfully quiet, with minimal talking as the courses are served. There seemed to be a tension between my parents and grandparents, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. My two brothers are seemingly oblvious, but I think Wills knows something is wrong. He keeps looking between mama and papa, as if they are playing tennis. In reality, papa is glaring at his plate and mama is avoiding acknowledging his presence. Once the food (and awkward conversation) is finished, we move to the drawing room, wherein polite conversation continues until the late evening rolls around and Harry is sent off to bed.

"William dearest, go with your brother and make sure he gets to bed on time. You both have early starts tomorrow so you should probably retire for the night as well. I love you two, my precious boys." With a kiss to each of their foreheads, mama sent them off to bed. It was at this point that my father gave a loud and exhausted sigh.

"Your mother tells me you would like to enroll at Hogwarts my dear."

The statement from my grandmother startled me, I won't lie, I hadn't been expecting anything of the sort from her. If anything, I expected to be dismissed as well.

"Yes ma'am. I have finished secondary education early but do not think that moving into lower sixth is the best move for me. I believe that my time would be better spent at Hogwarts, with people like me. I can learn to control my powers more and make valuable connections for the future."

Silence.

After what seemed like hours, my grandmother nodded her head.

"Send Aurai with a letter to Albus. It would appear that he will be training another Windsor."

With a smile, my grandmother left to head back to her residence in Buckingham Palace, my grandfather in tow. I am stunned, I will admit that much. I can go to Hogwarts...I CAN GO TO HOGWARTS! Turning to face my father, who had a weak smile on his face, then turning to my mother. She grinned at me and winked before wrapping me in her warm embrace. I was squealing and acting completely un-princessy but that doesn't matter to me at this moment in time. I'm going to be learning to control my powers and I'm going to get a wand and I'm going to get robes and I'm going to get my own magical supplies and oh my goodness! I'm going to become an actual witch!

"Now I do believe that you and I are going to have an even earlier start tomorrow so head off to bed. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies and robes. I know that there is a strict list of acceptable pets and companions for Hogwarts for first years but I will have to check to see if you can take Hestia with you. Now off you run, I expect you to be up nice and early tomorrow."

With a kiss on the cheek, she left, leaving me grinning and alone, as my father had slipped out mid conversation. He never did like the idea of me going to Hogwarts, I guess he was just scared for my safety. Seeing as it is getting dark, I should probably do as mother said and retire but I'm so excited I doubt I could sleep.

Heading back up to my room, I see a dark shape zoom past the window making me run to my room. Skidding to a halt, I see her, my Hestia. She's a phoenix that was given to the crown as an egg, as a gift for my birth, like a congratulations gift I guess. She hatched a few years ago when I was practicing the incendio charm and I couldn't control the fire, luckily I was practicing in one of the specific rooms for it in the enchanted area or things could've gone seriously wrong. Hestia attached herself to me and we have been inseparable since. I only hope that I will be allowed to take her to Hogwarts with me.

After feeding her and making sure she was settled for the night, I got changed into my nightwear before climbing into bed. Slowly at first, then all at once. That was how I fell asleep, dreaming about my future at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by Hestia's screeches to the sun peaking over the horizon. You know when you wake up slightly too early to get up but too late to go back to sleep, yeah it was around that annoying time. I guess I should see what Hestia wants. Rolling out of the bed, I slipped my feet into my slippers and swung my blanket around my shoulders,making a makeshift cape. I walked over to the fireplace by which Hestia had settled. She was perched on the marble mantel, ruffling her feathers impatiently. Rolling my eyes I extended my hands towards the fireplace and mumbled "Incendio" under my breath, orange and red flames leaping from my hands and into the fireplace. At this, Hestia hopped along the mantel before swooping down to land on the arm of the chair. Collapsing into the chair I thought about today and last night. Last night I dreamt of a world full of colour and magic but it was shrouded in darkness...I wonder if I am making the right decision to go to Hogwarts. Either way this is such an exciting opportunity, one that i cannot waste. I mean, who gets to learn about magic in an old caste...well me but this is different. I'll be learning with other witches and wizards, just like me. I'll be free from my father's oppressive rules and I will be able to practice magic all the time. That's not to say that I won't miss my family, I'll miss them dearly,but this is something that I have to do. I just know it.

The rest of the household would be up soon, hearing the longcase clock ring seven times. Breakfast would be served later but I'm sure I could grab something from the kitchen and skip to go riding. Getting dressed into riding gear (link :  cgi/set?id=231377078) I left my room, fire burning and Hestia asleep on the chair. Instead of taking the main staircase I walked to the end of the corridor and open a dark oak door, leading to a private spiral staircase. These stairs take you all the way to the basement level which has an exit on the side of the stables. After making my descent, I come out into the kitchen area where I grab a buttery pastry and a handful of strawberries before rushing out and through the back door. After climbing a few steps, I am in the gardens. Walking through the rows of hedges and flowers, I come to the tiered gardens and more specifically, the bridge over the stream and into the forest. Picking up my pace, I know that I only have an hour or so until someone comes to find me. Running through the trees I eventually reach the stable block. I have a few of my horses here in the more private stables and my other horses are kept over in the larger block. In this block, I have my chestnut gelding Ember, my bay gelding Lancelot and my stallion Conquistador. I also have a winged horse here called Inlustris but today is his day off.

Grabbing the feed bowls for Lancelot, Inlustris and Conquistador, I rush back the their stables, adding an extra carrot or two to each bowl before sliding them into the stables. Ember's tack is outside of his stable, just where I left it the other day. It takes me a few minutes to tack him up but once the girth is tight enough, I swing myself up and onto his back. Taking a better grip on the reigns, I encourage Ember forward with a nudge of my legs and we are walking off through the gate. It takes a few minutes to warm Ember up through the paces but we're soon cantering through the trees, twisting and turning to avoid low branches and the occasional fallen log. We must've been out for close to an hour when we start heading back and I spot my mother leaning against the wall of the stable block, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

"You had me worried that you had run away and didn't want to go to Diagon Alley today. Your father seems to be under the impression that you won't last at Hogwarts and your lack of appearance at breakfast seemed to only fuel his suspicions." After a pause and a sigh, she continued. "Do you know how hard I had to campaign for this. I have wanted you to go ever since you were a little girl but your father refused. He wants as little to do with the wizarding world as possible. It is only thanks to your grandmother that you are able to go. Now come along and get dressed. I will sort Ember out and meet you back in the enchanted section of the library in half an hour."

With that I dismounted and relinquished the reigns to my mother before darting home, through the gardens and up the stairs. I used the same route that I had used to leave to get back up to my room, where I found the fire dwindling and Hestia asleep in the chair. I removed my helmet and boots by the fire before moving to my bathroom to go about washing my face and styling my hair in an updo that was neither too formal nor too informal. My blonde hair was swept up into french milkmaid braids and pinned in place. I hanged out of my riding wear and into some clothes for visiting Diagon Alley. I had no clue as to what wizards and witches wore but I hoped that I didn't stick out like a sore thumb amongst the crowds. You see, the only wizards and witches that I know are my family on my father's side and the trained witches and wizards on my mother's side. When mama's father died three years ago, the vast majority of the family fortune was passed onto mama, not one of her siblings nor a male heir. This is because he wanted the money to go to me. I was to inherit it all seeing as the continuation of the pureblood Spencer name was to go through me. Both of my aunts had married halfbloods and my uncle had married a muggle, leaving myself and my brothers as the only pureblood heirs of the Spencer name. My brothers were to take the throne before me and so my grandfather wished for me to marry a wizard, hence my desire to go to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. I wanted to experience the life that I had missed out on because of my parents public lifestyle and I didn't want to be married off to a complete stranger.

I managed to pick put an outfit that I deemed suitable for shopping and something that would fit in both the muggle world and hopefully the wizarding world (link:  descendant_trip_to_diagon_alley/set?id=231282102) . Once dressed, I grabbed my handbag and walked downstairs to the library. Upon reaching the enchanted section, I found my mother stood near a fireplace, waiting for me. In her hands was an ornate jar, silver with a snake coiling around it with emeralds for eyes. Beautiful but I had no clue as to what it contained, making me nervous...perhaps she had decided to play a prank on me for earlier or perhaps it was a spider, I'm not a fan of spiders with long spindly legs.

"This, my dear, is floo powder. When thrown into a fire burning in a fireplace, Floo powder turns the previously normal flames into harmless, emerald green flames that rise higher than before. One must toss a handful of powder into a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, walk into the flames, and state the desired destination loudly and clearly to ensure arrival in the proper location. This is how we shall be travelling to Diagon Alley so that we can avoid the muggle media. You need to say Do you understand or do I need to go over things again?"

I nodded, understanding the theory and stepping over to grab a handful from the snake jar before walking to the amber flames. I looked back at my mother nervously, I'd never done this before and she made it seem so easy. I tossed the greenish grey powder into the flames, watching with wide eyes as they turned emerald and rose to fill the fireplace. I turned my head sharply towards my mother, nearly giving myself whiplash. My mother had a small smile and glossy eyes that shone in the green light. Turning back around, I gingerly placed a foot inside the flames and upon finding that they did not hurt me at all, stepped into the middle of the fire.

"Now say Borgin and Burkes nice and clearly and you will appear in a store, I will follow just after you don't worry."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I relaxed and tried to speak as clearly as possible.

"Borgin and Burkes"

With that, I was whisked off in a roar of green flames. The feeling was strange, like flying and freefalling at once. I remember reading that you had to remain calm and keep your arms close to your side to avoid injury but it is very difficult to not panic or flail around when you feel like you're falling. And just as quickly as it had started, I was stood in a stone fireplace looking put into a shop full of odd items. I stepped out of the fireplace to take a closer look at a glass case of little trinkets and what looked to be bones. How peculiar. The fireplace behind me suddenly roared and my mother appeared with a wis of green fire around her. She stepped out looking incredibly graceful and poised, like a princess. She walked over to the counter that was covered in a thin layer of dust, merely glancing over at me and the case that had caught my interest before signalling with her right hand that she wanted me to join her.

As I stood on her right, an old and grey man came to welcome us.

"Good Day Borgin. It has been quite a while has it not? You do still have the amulet that I asked you to keep, don't you?"

My mother said this with a pointed look to this Borgin character. I'd rarely seen her act like this but I understood why she was doing so. This man gave off a vibe of untrustworthiness and I got the feeling that if he could, he would attempt to swindle us out of all of our money. With that being said, he bowed his head and scurried off to return less than a minute later with a black velvet box. He placed it into my mother's awaiting hands, nervously, almost as if he was truly scared of her. Once it was securely in my mother's hands she turned on her heel and strode out of the store throwing a casual "A pleasure as always" behind her as she led me out of the store and into a dimly lit alleyway. It may have been just before lunchtime but this alley had houses and building so lopsided that they seemed to converge in the middle and block out the vast majority of the sunlight.

As we walked away from the dark and dusty store, the street seemed to get lighter and lighter as the pathway widened. When we turned the corner, I could see an exit to a much larger street, busy and bustling with wizards and witches flitting around in long robes and muggle attire. Stepping into the heavy flow of people, I was jostled around a bit as I attempted to take in my surroundings before being pulled to the side by a hand on my shoulder. Once out of the way, I turned to see my mother looking at me with a slightly worried expression on her face. Once she checked me over to ensure that I was okay, she led me off down a row of brightly coloured and once again, wonky buildings. It was amazing, all the different colours and artefacts that were being sold, we even passed a store full of broomsticks. Turning the corner as per the instruction of the hand on my shoulder, we came across a large and marvelous, white leaning building labelled 'GRINGOTTS BANK'.

"It's said that the vaults are guarded by dragons, you know. Now then, let us hurry and get some money from the family account to purchase your supplies."

With that, we walked into a long, shining room that was lit by some spectacular chandeliers. The room was dripping in opulence, gold and shining marble. The floor had an intricate design laid into the beautiful colours. We walked straight down the middle, my mother's firm hand placed on my shoulder keeping me moving even as I wanted to stop and stare and take it all in. Upon reaching the end, a small and old creature with long pointed ears peered down at us from its perch behind the black desk. It took me a few seconds to recognise the characteristics and match the dots, it was a goblin. In fact, all of the creatures working behind the desks were goblins.

"Name." It said in the driest and most condescending tone. It had a raspy quality about it, clearly very old and very done with its job.

"Diana Spencer. I am here with my daughter to access our family vault. Number 284."

It dawned upon me that we wouldn't be able to purchase anything with muggle money as that wasn't the currency of the wizarding world. Instead it was Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. We had come here to withdraw money for my school supplies. I had zoned out, finally being able to take a look around the bank, it was only once my mother's hand on my shoulder applied some pressure did I realise that the goblin was leading us around the back to head down to our vault. The trip itself was exhilarating, it felt like flying with all the twists and turns, like a ride at a fun fair. When we finally came to a stop, I was giddy with adrenaline and was ready to go again. Once the goblin opened the vault door, I saw piles upon piles of golden Galleons. But money was not the only thing in the vault. There were crates of fine clothes and jewels, many artefacts that belonged to my ancestor Salazar Slytherin and crown like statement pieces. I had known that my family was wealthy but I hadn't realised to what extent. You see, my grandfather was a well-known auror who had trained to be a healer. He reached the top of his field, developing intricate potions and spells for healing that are used by only the most advanced healers today. He was recruited when Grindelwald attacked a hospital that he was working at during the time in which he was able to successfully disarm him, only for the Ministry to lose him later. All of these great deeds led to an amassing fortune, all of which was going to belong to me. There were even some keys in a small gold box. When I asked mama about these she merely said that they were keys to other vaults and our estates and property. I took a brown leather pouch out of my bag and filled it with handfuls of the wizard currency, luckily this pouch was a gift from my grandfather and was enchanted to be both weightless and expandable, meaning I was probably carrying a small fortune around with me but it weighed less than a feather. Put of the corner of my eye, I noticed my mother lift the lid of an understated black box. I had seen it earlier but chosen to walk past it in favour of looking around and in some of the more ornate cases. I watched as she removed a small box, one so small it would easily fit into the palm of my hand, and then pocketed it, placing the amulet that we had got from the odd store earlier. With that she headed back to the cart that would take us up to the surface again.

Once we left the bank, my mother led me to a robe shop in which she handed the assistant a list and left me whilst she bought my books from Flourish and Blotts, my supplies from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and a cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop. By the time she was done, my robes were ready to go. Mama had bought me several sets of schoolwear and more casual robes, including a few robes for the seasons and weathers and a feminine take on the classical dress robes. She told me all about the many functions of Hogwarts and how one could never underestimate the wardrobe for the year. It was nearing half past one by the time we moved onto Ollivanders.

The store was dusty, but not like the first store that we went to. No, here the dust settled on a few rows of boxes, containing wands according to mama. She told me that I would have to practice a few times with the wand to get used to the feeling rather than practising wandless magic, apparently wandless magic was rare and was something to keep concealed and a secret, lest people think that I belonged to the dark wizards.

"Ahh Lady Spencer, it has been a while. How is the wand my father crafted for you holding up?" said an old man with white hair. He had a smile plastered to his face and his eyes showed a genuine delight at seeing my mother, a curiosity as to why she would return and a merry glint. This must be Ollivander.

"14 inches, hawthorn wood with a Veela hair. Your fathers craftsmanship works wonders even to this day. I am here with my daughter, Victoria, to see about getting her first wand."

At this, his attention diverted to look at me, inspecting me almost with his eyes. I bowed my head in recognition of a master of his trade and a welcome, causing his eyes to glint with mirth.

"Lady Windsor, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have no doubt that you will be just as difficult as your mother when it comes to pairing you with a wand. Do not worry yourself about the process. Remember, the wand chooses the wizard."

Nodding in understanding, I stepped forward to accept the first wand that he brought to the desk.

"14 inches, holly, dragon heartstring"

I picked up the dark wand and gave it a small swish, causing an entire shelving unit of wands to collapse. At this, Ollivander took on a more serious look and set about finding more wands for me to try. This process lasted for at least ten minutes before Ollivander asked me to stop for a moment as he went and checked upstairs. During this short break, I looked around at the destruction that I had made. There were wand boxes all over the floor and parts of the units had collapsed. My mother, upon seeing this, pulled out a pale tan wand, one that I had never seen before, and set about fixing the store. By the time she was finished, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Now this wand is special, and incredibly old. It has power, that isn't under any doubt but it has et to choose a wizard. It's a long shot but one that I am willing to take at this point. 13 inches, rowan wood, phoenix feather core."

The wand itself was dark, with a twisting design that lead to a dragon's head at the end from which the wand was held. It wasn't as sleek as any of the other wands that I had tested, clearly being made a long time ago by a different creator.

"It was forged in the fire of the phoenix that gave it's feather for the wand and tempered in its tears. It is incredibly powerful, capable of great magic. The designer was a close friend of Merlin's I do believe. These few wands that are still around from that time are indeed strong. It is well known that Merlin could converse with dragons, hence the design. Well go on then, give it a try."

Picking the wand up with extreme care, I lifted it and pointed it in the direction of a set of candles. With a small flick of my wrist, an amber spark leapt out of the wand's tip and flew around the room, splitting into three and growing to form three tiny dragons. Each dragon flew for a second or two longer before finding their mark upon the wicks of the candles. I felt light, and free. There was a fire set alight within, almost as if this wand had sparked something inside of me.

Ollivander's face lit up with joy. He had found a match for the final wand from Merlin's generation, the olde times.

"It seems the wand has chosen well. I am certain that we can expect great things from you my dear. Now, unfortunately; seeing as this wand is a collectible to some, it comes at a higher price. 25 Galleons even. I look forward to watching your future Miss Windsor."

Taking the money that my mother had placed on the counter, he disappeared back into his store. I had a wand! And not just any wand from the sounds of things. Turning to my mother with a smile upon my face, she held the box for the wand and placed the wand inside before putting it with the rest of my supplies in her charmed bag. Just before we left the store, my mother stopped me, offered me her arm and said the one thing that I was craving the most. "Lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

With the vast majority of my supplies bought, we headed off to find a place to eat. Apparently there was a pub that served food that was actually edible, or at least that's what mother told me. It was called the Leaky Cauldron and it was the entrance to Diagon Alley and the muggle world. I personally had never heard of such a pub but if mother likes it, then it has to be half decent at least. As we walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, we came to a brick wall that cut off any escape. Turning to look at my mother questioningly, I saw her pull out her wand and tapped several bricks in a random order, causing the wall to fold in on itself and open up to a courtyard. The process was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, bricks moving of their own accord. The courtyard seemed to belong to a building of sorts, it had a cauldron swinging from some iron chains, a greenish liquid dripping out of it and into a drain. Mother led me round to an old oak door that looked like it belonged in the Tudor era. Opening it, we were welcomed by the smell of roast chicken and ale, a crackling fire and a sweet, rich undertone of amber. It was warm inside the pub, far warmer than outside at least. The pub was busy, tables full of wizards and witches talking, dealing and eating. I was stood just inside the doorway, looking around the homely pub, I'd never eaten in an establishment like this due to my upbringing and lack of contact with the wizarding world so was incredibly hesitant when it came to interacting with people. My mother had walked off through the pub and I attempted to trail after her but was shoved around by the crowd and the few wizards who had had one too many ales.

"Victoria will you come decide what you would like to eat please" My mother called from what I can only assume is the till. Collecting myself I walked over to the menu to the side of my mother, seeing a variety of soups and pies. They happened to have one of my favourites on the board, game pie. We ordered two game pies, an exploding lemonade and tea before moving to sit in a table tucked away in the corner.

"How have you found the trip so far? I know it can be a tad overwhelming but you get used to it eventually. I was hoping to head over to the family home for a day or two if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?"

"Of course I'll come. I haven't been to the castle for a while now and it would be nice to read the texts that the library has that we don't. It's odd I guess, finally coming to a wizarding place. It's different to how I imagined it to be, I thought there would be people flying about on broomsticks and wearing pointy hats but I haven't seen anything too out of the ordinary. Speaking of brooms, do you know how to fly one?"

At this my mother grinned over her tea, eyes sparkling as she remembered the last time she rode a broom.

"I was quite the star on my broom you know. The Slytherin seeker. We won the championship the four years that I played. I'm sure you'll be just as talented as I was. Our family has always been good at practical magic. Besides, it's not too different to riding a horse, and you are incredibly talented at that."

Sending my mother a toothy grin, I finished the rest of my pie and lemonade. As we stood up to leave, it seemed someone recognised us and came over to start a conversation.

"Lady Spencer. My, it has been a while. Last I heard, you were done with the wizarding world for good and ready to live as a muggle with those Gryffindors." This lady was undoubtedly stunning, even if she had aged; it was clear to see that she had once been incredibly beautiful. She held herself with a grace that made her seem royal, similar to mother.

"Ah Zabini, what number are you on now? Eight? Such a shame what happened to all those husbands. You know what they say, to lose one husband is unfortunate, two is careless, three is suspicious and four is a pattern. I wonder what they call number eight."

I had never hear my mother talk with such a sharp undertone, a slight smirk on her face twisting it into a sophisticated and stuck up face of royalty. It was like a switch had been turned on activating a sharp side of my mother, one I had never seen before. Unfazed, this Zabini lady merely smirked back.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Diana. You must be Victoria, you look so similar to how your mother looked when she was your age, enough beauty to stop the hearts of men."

Blushing under her gaze, I bowed me head and thanked her. Her voice was silky and refined, with a slight accent to it, Italian perhaps? As my mother and her spoke they walked out to the exit that led back into Diagon Alley. Trailing behind, I took one last look at the dark and dingy, albeit cosy, pub before following. As they walked through the still crowded streets, they came across a shop that sold what appeared to be brooms.

Walking into the store labelled 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' we walked straight through to the back, passing balls, brooms and robes specifically for quidditch. We arrive at what must be a changing room to try different robes on in. After standing outside for less than a minute, a tall, dark skinned teen stepped out in green and silver robes.

"Don't you look darling my son. Slytherin shall have both the best chaser and best looking team with you on it there is no doubt."

So this boy must be Mrs Zabini's son. He stood tall and proud, glancing around with barely any emotion, just a cool blasé gaze. The perfect pureblood son. I had read up on the historical and famous pureblood families, the main ones being Malfoy, Black, Zabini, Nott and the Potters were also very influential until their son James married a muggle-born witch, ending the pureblood name.

"My, how you've grown Blaise. Last time I saw you, you were merely a few years old. You've grown to be just as handsome as your father."

Blaise Zabini. What an odd name, then again; it's probably not the oddest thing about this wizarding world.

"Lady Spencer, it is an honour." The boy said with a half bow. He then turned his attention to me, assessing me with his eyes. Internally, I was nervous. Who is this boy to judge me? But I had to maintain a cool exterior so I mirrored mama's face from her earlier encounter with Mrs Zabini, glancing at him with resolve and a cool indifference and a hint of a smirk on my face. Due to my status I knew he would have to be the one to introduce himself first, as tradition would state.

Extending his hand to me, he introduced himself as though I hadn't been there for the conversation so far. "Blaise Zabini, Slytherin. Who might you be?"

"Princess Victoria Windsor, Duchess of the Cotswolds and daughter of Princess Diana and Prince Charles."

Reaching out to accept his hand, he lifted it to his mouth, gently kissing it before saying, "A pleasure my lady"

Merely nodding in his direction, I removed my hand and turned to my mother.

"I would like to purchase a broom whilst we are here, I will meet you outside the store in ten minute shall we say?"

With that I walked off to look at brooms. Whilst admiring the polished wooden handles, a voice pulled me out of my silence.

"You know those brooms are just showy, if you're looking for speed and agility, you should look at the Firebolt."

Turning round, I saw a group of four gingers and a dark haired boy. The gingers were obviously all related and the dark haired boy must have been a friend.

"Thank you for that lovely piece of insight. I will have you know that I am merely browsing at the moment. I've never flown a broom you see, so speed is hardly any of my concern at the moment."

At this they looked shocked, before I strode past them to pick up a broom servicing kit. I also decided to purchase the Firebolt as I preferred going fast to slow and steady. My mother was stood outside of the store waiting by herself, the Zabini's having obviously left earlier. After ensuring that I had everything I could possibly need for Hogwarts, we walked back to the courtyard outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I was staring at the brick wall closing and unfolding when my mother placed her hand on my shoulder startling me back into reality. All of a sudden it felt like I was being squeezed through a small tube, twisting and turning in every direction possible. With a loud popping sound we appeared in front of the grand entrance of Belvoir Castle, a castle that has been in the Slytherin name for generations upon generations. My grandfather's home was cold, it had been when he lived there as well. It wasn't that it lacked heating, for most rooms contain a fireplace, but the stone walls that housed many generations of strong witches and wizards had never been treated like a home, merely a place to rest. It lacked the warmth that a family home would usually be full of. Of course, the only reason that we were here was because mama and papa's relationship was on the rocks, but I was glad to be away from it all if I'm honest. This castle has incredibly strong magical barriers and similar rooms to those back in Kensington, the enchanted and hidden rooms. Here I would be able to practice magic without fear of my father disapproving.

The large doors loomed ahead as we walked up the steps. These doors had stood for centuries, the enchanted elder wood withstanding the toll of time. It was not just the age that made these doors mesmerising though, the detailing on them was so intricate. They had been hand carved and depicted snakes and dragons amongst twisting vines and thorns. Beautiful but dangerous. That was what the Spencer family was known for after all. The legacy was one of many generations of Slytherins with an excellent ability to manipulate undetected and their magical prowess was well known throughout the wizarding world internationally. Until my mother's generation, the Spencer name was feared and respected more so than names like Nott, Parkinson and Malfoy; however, my relatives had let the family name down by marrying non-purebloods and muggles. My mother had been the only Spencer to keep the bloodline pure even if it had been with a Gryffindor. This could be seen on a large tapestry that hung in the entranceway. It depicted the family tree, going all the way back to Salazar Slytherin, with a cluster of faces and names scorched from the tree. These were the family members who failed to tow the family line.

As we moved through the entrance area and further into the house, the opulence that I had only seen once or twice in my lifetime was something that the palace that I grew up in just couldn't compare with. Whilst Kensington was full of golds and reds, the house colours of the Windsor family, Belvoir Castle was cold in a striking way. The tapestries and furniture were all silver, green and black, with sleek yet grand designs that paid homage to the era the castle was constructed and unlike Kensington, where jewels were rarely used unless in a formal event or in jewelry, diamonds were scattered everywhere. Everything glistened in a cold light, reflecting off of the diamonds and Antipodean Opaleye scales on the chandeliers, in the fireplace, in the bannister for the staircases and in the furniture. Whilst the Spencer family may have lost some social standing, it was no less rich and had maintained a large amount of influence despite the scandal of my mother's siblings.

As we came to the entrance of the enchanted rooms we had to stop. The security on these rooms was tight, only those who knew the enchantment to enter would be able to access the rooms and library. The doors were carved out of elder wood, similar designs to those of the main entrance doors decorated them with snakes as handles. Above the doorway, carved into the stone was the family motto: _Nous commandons l'étoile et les cieux._ Above the family motto was an intricate carving of the family animal, the Antipodean Opaleye. Many generations ago, a male heir to the Spencer name travelled to New Zealand where he came across the Antipodean Opaleye and helped raise a young drake that had been injured. When he returned from his travels he had taken several eggs with him and over time, without their mother's scarlett flame to help them hatch, they turned to stone. Incredibly beautiful stones mind you, they caught the sunlight and reflected a rainbow of colours across the room.

Upon entering the enchanted rooms, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia as I remembered the many times that we had stayed here. These very rooms were where I first learnt that I was a wizard and where I performed my first spell. My grandfather had helped me start my magical training in secret and these rooms still held his memories. I could see the scorch marks from when I tried the fire spell for the first time and he had to out it out before too much damage was caused. This castle was full of amazing memories yet it still felt cold. Perhaps it will always be a cold house.

Mother was stood near the fireplace, holding a picture of her and Grandfather together on her wedding day. We were both consumed in our own little worlds that what happened next caused us both to jump out of our skins. Out of the fireplace shot a package, brown and large. It landed on the floor with a loud bang, startling both my mother and I. Based off of the handwriting, I was able to establish that it was from my Grandmother, the Queen. Who knows what this could be about...


	4. Chapter 4

We stood still, frozen in place by the brown box that sat innocently on the green carpet. Neither of us dared to move closer for what seemed like an aeon. Time stretched on until I plucked up the courage to investigate further. Mother was still stood stock-still, clutching the picture frame for dear life. As I lowered myself to the soft carpet, the box seemed to become more terrifying, like a danger looming just out of sight. Gingerly, I reached out to run my hands over the smooth brown paper that covered the box. Looking back to my mother, who had moved from the fireplace and set the photograph down, for reassurance, I noticed that she was watching me with the same critical eye that she had earlier when we were shopping in Diagon Alley. It was almost like she had a completely separate personality to the one that I grew up with, a dangerous side. She nodded at me to go ahead, resting her head in her hand as she watched from her seat by the window.

As I pulled the paper off of the box, I revealed a dark leather box with platinum fixtures. Opening the latch, I found it to be full of gowns with two sealed envelopes on top of the dresses. One with the Windsor family seal pressed into red wax and another with a crest pressed into green wax. Upon closer inspection, the green wax had four different animals on the crest, a lion, snake, badger and some sort of bird, an eagle maybe. Both envelopes were addressed to me and I decided to start with the pale envelope that was sealed in green. The letter went,

 _Dear Miss Windsor,_

 _It has come to my attention that you wish to attend Hogwarts in the coming year. Whilst we do not usually allow for transfers, especially ones that have no formal magical education previously, I do believe that an exception can be made given the circumstances. You will be starting in 5_ _th_ _year, the year for O.W.L.S (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) which are similar to the exams that you took just last summer. You need not fear however, as we will ensure that you are caught up and given extra tuition if you should need it, but I feel that this will not be the case._

 _Please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto Platform 9_ _3/4_ _where you will find the Hogwarts Express departing at 10am. Term starts on Friday the 1_ _st_ _of September. You need not worry about responding as your placement has been secured by your Grandmother._

 _I very much look forward to seeing you in our ancient halls this year._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

Looking inside of the envelope there was another piece of paper, a list of required equipment, books and uniform.

 _Whilst you are starting in 5_ _th_ _year, it is imperative that you have all of the equipment and books from the years that you have missed ~ AD_

 _Uniform_

 _Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

 _One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragonhide or similar)_

 _One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Dress Robes_

 _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad_

 _Broomsticks (optional)_

 _Books_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

 _Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

 _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

 _Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

 _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_

Placing the letter on top of the gowns, I turned to read the other letter, the one from my Grandmother. It was less of a letter and more of a note, telling me that the dresses were to be taken to Hogwarts in case of any balls or parties that should require a more formal attire.

It was already the 31st of August, meaning I had the rest of the day before leaving for Hogwarts. I had forgotten that my mother was still in the room until she cleared her throat.

"Oh, the box is full of dresses from the Queen and I have a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts about my attendance and a list of books that I need to bring. Nothing too extensive. It says that we travel from Platform 93/4 but I cannot think of a platform that isn't a whole number. It makes no sense."

At this my mother merely chuckled and tapped the side of her nose, telling me that I would soon figure it out. We spent the rest of the day packing before gathering any extras that we may need or want from the manor and taking the floo network back to Kensington Palace. My father didn't want me to talk about the wizarding world and my adventure to Diagon Alley around my brothers, he didn't want them to also leave to study magic I guess. It was late, once Harry and Wills were asleep, we were sat in the drawing room and my father finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"I can only assume that your journey into the wizarding world has fueled your desire to study magic and hasn't at all changed your mind."

It wasn't a question. He knew how similar to my mother I was. He knew that I didn't want a life ruling a country, but some sense of adventure. All things that I was prohibited from doing as a princess. Sighing, my father took a swig of the amber liquid that he had been nursing from a crystal glass for the past 10 minutes. It looked like the regular whiskey that was kept in a cabinet out of reach, but it shimmered and moved with swirls of gold and red. This was a magical drink and no matter how much my father insisted that he was unnerved by the wizarding world and that we were better off living as muggles, he could appreciate their firewhiskey at least.

"You know your mother was a Slytherin, her entire family was. Quite the scandal when she married the descendant of Godric Gryffindor I'll say. That school splits its students up into four. The brave Gryffindors, smart Ravenclaws, kind Hufflepuffs and sly Slytherins. Your mother was as sharp as a dual edged blade, ready to strike with her words that could cut you down to nothing. Of course she was raised in the elite society, where manners were taught and she could conceal how dangerous she really was from the public. I can only assume that she returns to the state that comes most naturally to her, the sharp dagger, when around her school mates. Don't feel pressured into one house more so than any other, it's up to that magical hat or whatever to decide for you."

He rarely spoke of the wizarding world so freely, so whatever is in the firewhiskey must be incredibly strong. Nodding and saying my goodbyes, I left my father to stare aimlessly into the fire as I walked up to my room. Hestia was asleep in her little nest in the corner. My bags were packed and ready to go, with a platinum cage ready for Hestia to travel in. I settled into my bed but couldn't shake the hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. This move towards magic will most likely mean a separation from my family and royalty, something that I don't particularly want to do. I could see how it was affecting my family. We were splintering. My father wants nothing to do with magic and I want to leave for a magical school. Mama supports me fully, having been a student at Hogwarts herself. My brothers don't fully understand what is going on. I can feel the tectonic plates of this family drifting apart and slowly but surely, we will fall apart.

Sleep claimed me slowly and then all at once, wrapping my busy mind with dreams of castles and dragons. Princesses and knights in shining armor. Of course I knew that this was all fake, there were no knights in shining armor and the dragons were the demons that slowly broke apart my family. One dream bled into the next, again and again. Visions of far off lands, peculiar visions of a regular day and lands made by my imagination swirled in and out of focus and frame as each dream came and went. All of a sudden the walls pulsed and I was in a castle, or at least it looked like a castle. There was a door to my left which opened to reveal a large hall. Walking inside of the room I noticed that the ceiling was lit by candles, showcasing a myriad of stars dancing above my head. The hall was filled with four long tables, dressed in four different sashes. The furthest from me to the right was decked in a red sash edged in gold. A man sat at the end playing with a sword, sharpening it on a stone before examining it in the candlelight. He shifted in his seat as a large lion walked out from behind his chair and jumped onto the table, making its way slowly towards me. The table to the left of the red table was decked in a coarse yellow material with black stripes. This table was decked out in foods and items that I had lost over the years lay out proudly with a short woman stood above them looking down at the array of foods and random objects as she walked the length of the table. I could have sworn that I could see movement under the table, but I couldn't be certain. Next to her table was one layered in blues with silver clouds and stars moving as if they were in a river. A woman was stood on the table in a floor length navy blue dress, looking into the stars via a bronze telescope before making noted in a small bronze book that she placed on top of a pile of books and bronze equipment before a bronze eagle swooped down from the starry illusion and landed on it, fixing me with a piercing gaze. The final and leftmost table was dressed in green silk with silver edgings. A man sat at the head of the table with a small black book, he seemed content reading it, absentmindedly sipping from a silver goblet without a care for the snake that was wound around his neck and arm. No one seemed to notice my presence, only the animals. The snake was now slithering down the length of the table towards me, the lion prowling behind me slowly. None of this made sense until I remembered my conversation with my father before I turned in for the night. These were the founders of Hogwarts, meaning that the animals in front of me represented each house. The snake for Salazar Slytherin, the lion for Godric Gryffindor, the eagle for Rowena Ravenclaw and I was willing to bet that I had seen a badger under the table for Helga Hufflepuff. The badger was not interested in me at all but I had caught the eye of the other three. The lion was now stood at my right side, assessing the four founders as they went about their activities, growling when his eyes rested on Slytherin. Hearing this, the bearded man looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. Turning his attention to me, a chair appeared next to him, along with a goblet of the same design as the one in his hand. The snake coiled itself around my left arm and slowly wound up and to my shoulder and around to my other side where it lay its head in the crook of my collar. As I sat by the man, the lion once again pounced onto the table and made himself comfy on the green silk, much to the distaste of Slytherin. He turned to face me and looked at me as though he was assessing me, like his eyes could see into my soul. Nothing was said, we merely sat and drank in each others company until it felt like the ground fell out from underneath me. The floor disappeared and the bench that I had been sat on was replaced with a wooden broom. I was falling, well technically I was flying, but that wasn't the worst part of it. Looking up I could see the founders looking through a hole in the floor of the floating Hogwarts, watching my reaction. All of a sudden, I was shaken out of my stupor as a jet of fire shot put in front of me. Realising that I was not alone in the sky, I set about folding over the broom as if I were racing point to point on my pony Pilot. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a beautiful dragon, white almost iridescent scales with eyes that shimmered like opals set in pearls. The dragon had large wings and a long tail to balance it during flight. I took evasive maneuvers the escape the next column of fire that was sent towards me. Twisting around the body of the dragon, I flew in between its wings, a blind spot that sheltered me from the fire. Just as my heart rate started to decrease I was once again falling, the broom had disappeared, leaving me to fall onto the dragon. I was getting closer and closer and then...

I woke up with a start. It was time to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
